Back To the Stomping Ground
by Paddingfoot
Summary: Middle school. A time in life when you really start to find yourself. But something that simple, can be hard for any new teenager, especially if you're names are Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. Follow these three cats, in their adventure through what some people say is the hardest part of life. Rated M for language. This story is heavily inspired by Warriors reverse life 2. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Moving Blues

**A/N** **:** Hello! Welcome to the life, Trials and Tribulations, of none other than, middle school. The only difference, your favorite cats are in this special time, the cats of the Warriors world! Keep in mind this is an Anthro fanfiction, so the warriors are still the same, but, they walk on two legs. The timeline of this story, is when the main characters of the Power of three series, are apprentices. The only difference is Jaypaw isn't blind. The ages for the main protaganists are 13 (Meaning that Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw, are in there late 30's). Also, there are going to be two younger sibilings in the series, to annoy, and add sibling rivalry to. Now without further ado! Warriors Middle School Life!

Hollypaw's POV:

"Hollypaw, wake up, wake up, we're here, here in our new home." The somber voice came through my ears.

I stood up, and streatched my legs. My whole body is stiff. My arms ach, and my back is sore. _Five hours of flight, across America for this shit?_ I thought. I always hated air travel. Spending three hours at an airport, to board a plane that you're going to only make in the last five minutes. The plane was always the worst part though. The flight attendant is either too cheerful, or act like they hate there life. And the food, don't even get me started on the food. But what really takes the cake is on every flight, every damn flight you take, there's always a screaming child. The child's not the bad part, oh no, the real bad part of that, is the parents doing nothing to calm down there child. But who could blame them? Nobody wants to bare a burden for the entire flight.

I started to exit from my seat, and grab my bag from the overhead bin. There was my bag, a bright pink backpack, in the midst of all the black, and grey. As I grabbed my bag, I felt something heavy hit me.

"Ow, can you fucking not!" I screamed, turning around to see who hit me. Standing, or should I say sitting in front of me, was a paraplegic man, in a wheelchair.

 _Great_ I think to myself. _Now everyone's looking at me._ Next thing I know, I'm being dragged by the scruff, than who other than, my father.

"I'm extremely sorry sir." He says to the man, obviously embarrassed by me. "I have no idea what got into my daughter!" He exclaims, dragging me out of the plane, and into the terminal. Even worse is I can hear my brothers snickering behind me.

My dad drags me into one of those, little, uncomfortable chairs. The ones with a charging slot, that's taken by a business man finishing a report, for a meeting he has to leave for in a few minutes, you know the ones. Then, out of all the places, my father starts to give me a lecture.

"Hollypaw! How could you do that to that poor man?" My father yelled at me.

"I-I didn't know he was a fucking cripple!" I yelled back, tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Hollypaw, I did not teach you to use language like that! Were on earth did you hear that word?" He yelled back, crossing his arms and giving me a nasty look.

"What did you expect? You send me to public school, you give me access to the internet, and you make me live in a house with two older brothers, who may I add, are disgusting!" I refuted, standing up, and crossing my arms. "And to bundle it all up. You stick me on a plane, the last day of summer, to leave the place I love, and move to this shit hole!" I finished, and started to run.

"Hollypaw! Come back now!" My father yelled, and started to chase after me.

I continued to run, I didn't want to go back. _He makes me leave home, the last day of summer, and he expects me to be happy?_ I thought to myself, crying on the inside, and outside. As I continued to run, I couldn't help but notice the many people staring at me. Probably thinking "Spoiled brat" or "I can't believe I that girl is doing that, her parents need to control her better"

I ran through at least two more terminals, until I found a womans bathroom. I took my chance, and ran in, finding the last open stall, and locking myself in. _Good, now at least my dad won't follow me in here, and if he does, he'll be seen as a pervert._ I snickered in my head.

Time past, I must have been in here for at least twenty minutes. _Why hasn't Mom even cared to come in here yet? Surely she must care enough about me to even say hi?_ The thought of this made me start to cry. After about five more minutes of crying, my prayers are finally answered.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not mad at you, I just want you to tell me what's going on" A soft, loving voice came from the other side of the Bathroom stall. I decided not to talk.

"Please let me talk to you honey, I won't get mad, I just want to know what's going on? Are you getting your period?" Squirrleflight asked, frantically.

"No mom, jeez!" I said, slumping my head back onto the door. "I just got upset, that's all, honestly, I'm fine." I said to her, turning red hot with embarrassment.

"What are you upset about honey?" Squirrelflight asked, and that was what ticked me off. I wasn't mad, I just broke down crying.

"How am I not supposed to be upset when you drag us out of our home, and send us here, on the last day of summer? No time to say goodbye to my friends, and no time to get acquainted to this new place! Why did you have to make us leave Virginia Mom? Why did you make us move to California?" I asked, sobbing, and banging the sides of the stall.

"I'm sorry honey, but it was a last minute decision. But now, we're making more money, and we're together as a family, and that's all that matters." Squirrelflight said to me, which lead me to come out of the stall, and fall right into my mother's arms. 

We walked slowly through each terminal, not making eye contact. Eventually I saw my father sitting with my four other siblings, and I started to cry. Just seeing them reminded me of home. I bawled into my mother's shirt, not wanting to move. My mother just smiled, and wiped the tears out of my face, like any mother would.

"Baby, stop crying, it's going to be alright. Tell you what, how about in winter break, when school gets out for Christmas, we can go as a family to Disneyland?" My mom suggested

I stared back at her with a weak, but warm smile. "I'd like that very much. Thank you Mom" I said, hugging her, with all of my heart.

We walked back to my father, who was about to give me a piece of his mind, was given a disapproving nod from my Mother, saying "I got this all handled."

My smile, immediately turned into a frown, as my younger brother, Lionpaw walked up to me with a smirk on his face.

"That was quite a scene Holly, could have sworn you were going to kill Dad for a second" He laughed, grabbing his bag. His expression quickly changed as he saw how serious I looked. "Well, grab your bag, were leaving the airport." He said, walking away with my older brother, Jaypaw. If he hadn't walked away then, I could have sworn I was going to kill him.

I started to walk away with my bag, but I was stopped by my Dad. "Hollypaw, can you hold Sparkkit's hand as we leave the airport? I don't need her getting lost here." He said, as he took my youngest brother, Alderkit, by the hand.

"Why are we leaving the airport already? Don't we have to get our furniture, and stuff?" I asked, leading Sparkkit by the hand.

"The movers have already furnished the house for us! My dad exclaimed happily. "And don't worry, I made sure to tell them to only but your bed and desk in your room, you can style it any way you like!" my father said, patting me on the head.

"Thanks Dad! And I'm sorry for what happened on the plane, I just got really mad, you know?" I said to my dad, as we exited the airport.

"I accept your apology." He said, stopping, next to my Mom, and siblings. Oh, if you're wondering how were going to get home, the movers are bringing our minivan here."

"Well that answers my last question." I laughed, as the minivan pulled up. My family and I got into our respective seats, and headed to our new home. As we drove through the new city, it started to dawn on me, _this is home, and I'm finally home._ I thought to myself, as we drove down the golden streets, of Hollywood.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Home

**A/N:** Welcome to the second chapter of "Back to the Stomping Ground" This chapter will focus on Lionpaw's perspective of their new home in LA. Just to keep in mind, every chapter, will rotate between; Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and then Jaypaw, in that exact order. Thank you for your time, and make sure to read, and review!

Lionpaw's POV:

We loaded into the minivan, throwing our bags into the back, and cramming into the car. We all took our respective seats, Dad driving, Mom riding shotgun, myself on the left side of the next row of seats, Jaypaw in the middle, Hollypaw on the right, and in the very back, Alderkit, and Sparkkit, in the left and right seats of the back.

As I started to get into the car, I was stopped by my Dad. "Hold on Lionpaw, can you put your little brother, and sister in their car seats?" He asked me.

"Hey, were not little!" My little brother Alderkit yelled, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Yeah, we're big kids!" Sparkkit agreed, crossing her arms.

My Dad just sighed, and smiled at them. "Yes you are, now be big kids, and let your brother help you out." He patted them on the head, and walked to the front, and started the car.

I just sighed, and helped Alderkit, and Sparkkit into their car seats. I always found my younger siblings, a little bit annoying. Not because their young, it just seems that my parents give them special treatment. Letting them have special privileges, and give them whatever they want. There in first grade, and they already have phones!

After I finished, we set off on the journey to our new home. I'm not one to cry, but as we passed through the streets of Hollywood, I started to miss home. Looks like I do have something in common with my sister. The only one who couldn't care less about the move, is Jaypaw. Jaypaw was considered an outcast, so much that my parents sent him to a private school, and even then, he still didn't fit in.

After we were driving for about ten minutes, we got into the main part of the city. I was day dreaming, and not paying attention to the scenery, until I heard the shrill scream of my sister, Hollypaw.

"Ah! It's the Chinese theater! Mom, can we go?" She yelled, making me to jump out of my seat, and hit the roof, causing my family to laugh.

"Sorry Honey, we can go another time, we have to get to the house first." My mother told her, trying to talk over her laughter.

Hollypaw was disappointed, until my youngest brother, Alderkit spoke up. "Hey that big sign, has Hollypaw's name on it!" He said, pointing to the big Hollywood sign.

"Well sweetie, we actually named your sister after this city." She answered her son, with a giggle.

"Why did you name me after this place?" Hollypaw asked, intrigued by her Squirrelflights remark.

"Well. This is where your father, and first met." She answered, looking at Brambleclaw, who leaned over, and kissed her.

At the sight of my parents kissing, I stuck my tongue out, with disgust. "Mom, Dad, can't you do that somewhere else?" I asked, dramatically putting my hands over my stomach.

That remark caused my parents to laugh, and break there kiss. We continued to drive for another ten minutes, until Jaypaw got annoyed.

"Where is our house, anyway, we've been driving for like, an hour." Jaypaw said, annoyed, looking dead into the eyes of my father, through the mirror. I guess that's what they get for not showing us the house beforehand.

"The house isn't in the city." My father said, causing Hollypaw to sigh. "We're going to a nice small town, a good twenty minutes outside of the city. That caused all of us to sigh. As we drove the good twenty minutes my father talked about, we came to a sign, surrounded by flowers that read "Welcome to Laketown". I sighed, we were finally at the new town.

We drove through a nice, shopping center, filled with a mall, and many other big, and small businesses. _This place doesn't look to bad so far._ I thought. We drove another good five minutes, until we saw a big building, with a big field, and my father stopped.

"Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, look at that. It's your new school." He smiled, pointing at the building.

"Don't remind me." Jaypaw said, crossing his arms, and looking forward. I felt kind of bad for my brother. His school experiences were never good. Hopefully, his school year would be better.

We drove down a few streets, with nice houses, and big yards. We drove for only a good two minutes, until we came to a cul de sac. We drove to the very end, to a very nice, big house, and parked in the driveway. _I guess this is our new home._ I thought, as I climbed out of the car, and grabbed my suitcase.

I stood next to my brother Jaypaw, who, as always, was showing no emotion. "Aren't you just a little sad? Don't you miss the old house?" I asked, Jaypaw.

"Not really, all that I have left of that house, is bad memories, and myself crying, in my room." Jaypaw said, referring to his constant bullying of our old school.

"Point taken." I said back to him, understanding. We waited in the driveway, until our Dad, opened the door of our new house, and we paraded in.

"Wait kids, before you run off into the house, I need to show you were your rooms are." He told us, laughing. We followed him up to the Third floor of the house, and we came to four rooms, one at the end of the hall, and the other three adjacent to one another.

"Alright, Sparkkit, and Alderkit, your room is the first room in the hall, your bed sheets are already set up on your beds, so you'll have no problem finding out which bed is for who." My father said to my younger siblings, as they ran into their room.

"Now Jaypaw, your room is this one, Lionpaw yours is that one, and the one at the very end is Hollypaw's. Now that you all know where your new rooms are, you can all explore the house!" Dad said to us, as he left to put his stuff in his room.

I ran into my room, and threw my bag onto my bed, and ran to each box left in my room, checking if the movers had broken any of my stuff.

"Good" I mumbled to myself, as I walked out of my room, and ran to Jaypaw, and Hollypaw's rooms.

"Let's go explore the house!" I told them, and they agreed, without hesitation.

We were about to run down the stairs, but we were stopped by our younger siblings.

"Hey we're coming too!" they said, as they ran after us. As they ran, Alderkit tripped, and, Hollypaw had to catch him, and laughed.

"We don't need you getting hurt already little guy!" she laughed, hugging her little brother.

Alderkit hugged back. "Thanks Hollypaw, and I'm not little." He said back, smiling.

I don't really know how Hollypaw can put up with those kits, but for some reason, she's really good with them.

We continued down the stairs, and we came to the front of the house. I walked, and surveyed the house. From what I've seen, to the left, there was a living room, and at the end of that part, was the table we use for special occasions. To the right of the table, is the kitchen, which is divided by a sliding wooden door. And to the right of the kitchen, is the door big glass door, that leads to the back yard, and next to that is the family room. Pretty standard, a big couch, coffee table in front, and flat screen in front of that. From that there is a hallway, with stairs to the left, and at the end a bathroom.

As we came to the end of the second floor, we showed up at a flight of stairs, leading to the basement. I immediately ran down to see what was in store. What I found at the bottom of the stairs, amazed me.

To the very left of the stairs, was a small guest room, which wasn't the important part. No, the real important part was to the right. There in front of us, is a big T.V. with an Xbox, and gaming chairs. But that's not all, behind that is a big couch, with a table to the front, and two mini fridges to the sides, to store snacks. To the right of the couch, was Jaypaw's gaming computer that he built. He always talks about this PC master race something or another, but whatever. At the end of the big room, was a door, with stairs leading up to the backyard. And the part that really amazed me, was the room to the right of the gaming room. A big, in home gym.

After I saw all this, I ran past my siblings and ran up the next floor, and into my parent's room. They were sitting in their bed, until I crashed their party. I jumped into their bed, and gave them a parade of thank you's.

My parents started to laugh, and pulled me in tight for a hug, causing my siblings to jump in as well. Except for Jaypaw, but on the inside, I could tell he was having fun.

After the family hug, my parents spoke up. "Since it's our first night in our new home, how about we go out to eat? I hear there's a really good Italian place, in the shopping center." My father said, seeing if we would want to go.

"That sounds like a great idea honey!" My mom said, getting up, and grabbing her purse.

"Then it's settled, we go out for Italian!" My Dad exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, and grabbing the car keys.

We all walked out of the house, and got into the car, driving to the shopping center, to go get dinner. We showed up at the place, a nice, medium sized building that read "Luigi's".

We got out of the car, and walked into the restaurant, many people were here, eating, and having a good time. We parked ourselves on some waiting benches, we'll all of us accept, for Jaypaw. First come, first served, I guess.

Our father came up to us, as we sat. "Hey Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, watch Alderkit, and Sparkkit, your mother and I, are going to get us some seats." He said to us, as he left to get us a table.

We waited there for a minute of two, not doing much, but going on our phones. Jaypaw must not have been watching where he was standing, because as he stood mindlessly on his phone, a girl bumped into my brother, causing him to fall over.

"Oh my Starclan, I'm so sorry!" The girl said, reaching out her hand to help Jaypaw up.

"Oh, sorry, it's my fault, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was standing, sorry, um" Jaypaw apologized to the girl, not knowing what to call her.

"My names Willowpaw, I haven't seen you around here before." Willowpaw said, smiling at Jaypaw, and brushing her fluffy tail with her hand.

"I-I'm new here" Jaypaw started to stutter, and blush. Pushing his glasses in, continued. "I just moved here today." Jaypaw stuttered to Willowpaw, causing myself, and rest of my siblings to laugh to ourselves.

"Are you going to go to Laketown middle school? Seventh grade?" Willowpaw asked Jaypaw, who nodded. "Well when school starts tomorrow, you'll already have a friend! Well I got go, see you a tomorrow buddy!" Willowpaw said cheerfully hugging Jaypaw, and leaving with her parents.

I watched as my brother froze up as Willowpaw hugged him, and I prayed that he didn't screw things up. I sighed in relief, as Jaypaw said goodbye, as Willowpaw left.

I watched as Jaypaw came back to our seats, and I was about to tease his disposition, but Hollypaw beat me too it.

"Jaypaw, look at you, one day here and you're already becoming a pimp." She laughed, hitting Jaypaw in the arm. All Jaypaw did was blush. Hollypaw, and I continued to laugh, until our dad came to use and told us to come to the table, for dinner.

We sat down, and ordered our food, and after about fifteen minutes our food came. We laughed, and talked, but halfway through dinner, Alderkit asked a question.

"Mom, Dad, what's a pimp?" He asked, causing me to choke on my food, laughing. I was laughing, but my mother wasn't having any of it.

"Alderkit, were on earth did you hear that word?" My mother asked Alderkit, throwing her fork on the table.

"Well Jaypaw was talking to his girlfriend, and when he finished Hollypaw said that we just moved here, and he was already a pimp" He said. My mother was about to yell at Hollypaw, and Jaypaw, but she was beat to the punch by Jaypaw.

"She isn't my girlfriend! She's just a girl who said she would be my friend when we got to school!" He said, trying his best not to raise his voice to loud.

Mom was about to scold him on this encounter, but was stopped by Dad. "Well that's very good Jaypaw, It's good that you made a friend, we're not mad at you, now Hollypaw, please stop using words like that, If you do, you'll be grounded for a week, you got that?" Dad said, crossing his arms.

"Yes dad, I understand." Hollypaw said, and continued to eat. After that shenanigan, Dad payed the check, and we all headed home. Tired from the day, we all took turns taking showers in our respective bathrooms. We all got into our pajamas, and went to bed.

I stayed up a while in bed, as everyone fell asleep, thinking of what was going to happen the next day of school. _Am I going to make any new friends, how am I going to handle the school work? Maybe I'll even get a girlfriend._ I thought to myself, and drifted to sleep, hopeful for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

**A/N: Welcome to the third instalment of "Back to the Stomping Ground"! This chapter will be in Jaypaw's perspective. This chapter will be the first day of school, and what it will be like. Enemies will be made, and friendships will be had. Maybe romance will blossom? The next chapter will be a POV of everyone. Also, the apprentices from the tribe of rushing water, have been given clan names, so the story can flow better. Find out by continuing to read, and review! Feedback greatly appreciated.**

 **This chapter is rated M. For strong language.**

 **Jaypaw's POV:**

"Yo Jay, wake up, it's time for school. Mom made breakfast, if you don't get up you won't get anything." I heard Lionpaw's tell me, as I laid in bed.

"Coming, I'll be down in a second." I told him, as I through off my covers, and went to my wardrobe.

Every school year, I got bullied. It could have been for anything, my clothes, my intelligence, my body, I got bullied for literally everything. That's why this year, my siblings took it upon themselves to make sure I "fit in". Hollypaw gave me some hair product, to make me look "cooler" and "more my age". Even Lionpaw decided to help, and that's saying something, Lionpaw really doesn't care for anyone, but himself. So Lionpaw took the liberty to give me some of his clothes.

I sighed, _How are all this stuff supposed to make me fit in?_ I thought, staring at the assortment of clothes Lionpaw gave me. I decided to put on a blue, Hawaiian style collared button up shirt, and kaki vans pants. I put on my new glasses that my mother got for me, I guess they're supposed to make me look cooler. It's like my whole family is trying to change me, but whatever.

I made my way over to the Bathroom, and got out that hair product that Hollypaw gave me. I applied the product to my hair, and used my comb to brush through my locks. _Hold my hair up, and brush to the left._ I thought, remembering Hollypaw's instructions.

I checked myself in the mirror, _I look pretty good, and maybe this year will work in my favor._ I thought, smiling.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing my backpack on the way. While we were in Virginia, Lionpaw went and got me a new backpack. I guess this one is to make me look better.

I walked into the kitchen, to find Lionpaw fighting with Mom. Like always.

"I don't care if that's a new shirt, it looks dirty! Change it now! I did not raise a rebellion!" Mom yelled at Lionpaw, sending him away.

Lionpaw went and changed his shit, kicking a chair down on his way up. He soon came back down with a Led Zeppelin shirt on.

"Are you happy now Mom? Now I can't make a good first impression!" Lionpaw said, to my Mom, and sat down to eat his breakfast.

I sat down as well, and started to eat. Well at least I tried to eat, but something caught my eye. Hollypaw was sitting there in a mini skirt, and she wasn't getting rubber mended. I guess my Mother was too pre occupied by Lionpaw, to notice her daughter.

I brushed off that thought and eat my food, until Hollypaw spoke up. "Wow Jaypaw, you actually listened to us, and you look pretty good." She told me, and I started to smile.

"Oh shit, she's right! You actually look pretty cool for once!" Lionpaw said to me, keeping his voice down so Mom wouldn't hear him.

I smiled at my siblings compliments, I guess there advice was working, so far. We eat in silence for another three minutes, until Hollypaw asked a question.

"Hey mom, where's Alderkit, and Sparkkit? Shouldn't they be here by now? It's getting pretty late." Hollypaw asked, making Mom jump up.

"Oh Starclan, I wasn't even watching the time! You kids need to get to the bus stop! Have a great time at school! I love you all!" Said Mom, running around frantically, and pushing us out of the door.

Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and I ran to the end of the cul de sac, just as the bus stopped, and opened its doors. We walked inside to get a seat, and sure enough, there wasn't one for all of us. _Great_ I thought, _Now I have to sit next to some random per-_ My thoughts were cut off as I saw Willowpaw stand up in the back.

"Hey Jaypaw! Come sit with me?" She asked, offering the seat.

I made my way to the back, people staring at me, looking me up and down, it made me feel weird, like they were analyzing, and judging me.

I pushed those thoughts away, and sat next to Willowpaw, who was smiling widely, at me.

"Can you wait for school to start? I can't wait to get our schedules! I hope we get some classes together!" She exclaimed, waiting for me to respond, so I was completely honest with her.

"I'm not that excited for class." I told her, and she tilted her head beck, saying "Why not".

"Well, at my old schools, I was always bullied, and I never had any friends, you are literally the first friend I've had at school." I told her, and she instantly hugged me.

"Well this year that's going to change! I honestly don't know how you were bullied? You look so nice!" She told me, breaking the hug. What she said, took me by surprise.

"Re-really?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard wrong.

"Of course! You're dressed great, your hair looks awesome, and the glasses make it look so sophisticated!" She told me, hitting me on the shoulder.

That boosted my ego, very much! Nobody has ever told me this, let alone approached me. I looked around the bus, to spot Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. I saw Lionpaw was sitting with some kid in a basketball jersey, with an emo haircut, and they were talking away like old friends. Hollypaw, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She was sitting next to a kid with no interest in talking to her, and even worse, he was talking over her, to talk to his friend in the other row.

We traveled along the streets of Laketown, and after five minutes, of stops, we came to our new school; Laketown Middle School, Home of the Warriors.

I took a deep breath as the bus pulled up beside the school. As I started to walk off the bus, I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

I turned around to see a big, black cat, in a red varsity jacket. "Can't you go any faster? I've been waiting here for a fucking century!" He snarled, grabbing me by the shirt. I was sure he was going to knock my lights out, but he dropped me. He was looking at a fire colored cat, outside of the bus.

"You're lucky the principle is outside the bus. Next time, you're dead." He whispered into my ear, making me shudder. We walked off the bus, and all I could see were kids, meeting up with their friends, whilst I was alone, looking for were to go.

As I stood, I felt a hand grab my arm, and pull me. I turned to see Willowpaw, leaning in and whispering. "Take no notice of Breezepaw, he just wants somebody to bully.

I sighed "Doesn't everyone?" Wasn't happy at all. Not only was I not happy, it seemed every were I went, someone was out to get me.

Willowpaw chuckled. "He's just jealous. Soon he'll stop, and find someone else to pick on. Come on, let's get our schedules, and see what classes we're in!" Willowpaw smiled, and dragged me to pick up our schedules.

We came to the table, and a lady, with a big smile, was handing out the schedules.

"Hello! Just tell me what your name is, and I'll give you your schedules, for this fun, new school year! The lady exclaimed.

Her extremely joyful demeanor, was quite weird, but with a smile, we told her our names, and got our schedules. I looked my schedule up, and down, and it read:

Locker number: 143

Period 1: Science-Mrs. Sorreltail. Room 12

Period 2: Choir-Mrs. Brightheart. Room 20

Period 3: History-Mr. Spiderleg. Room 17

Brunch

Period 4: Math-Mrs. Whitewing. Room 32

Period 5: English-Mr. Greystripe. Room 18

Lunch

Period 6: English-Mr. Greystripe. Room 18

Period 7: Physical Education- Mr. Ashfur. Room 50

I showed my schedule to Willowpaw. "How are these teachers? Are any of them good?" I asked, as she looked it up and down.

"Aw! You got all the nice teachers, well, except for Ashfur." She complained. "At least we have P.E. together!" Willowpaw exclaimed.

I smiled, and put the schedule in my pocket. I looked around, and tried to spot Lionpaw, and Hollypaw.

Lionpaw seemed to have found a good group of cats, and was introducing himself. Hollypaw on the other hand, hadn't found anyone. She was sitting alone, looking at her scheduale. I was going to walk over, but as I started, the bell rung.

"Well, better go put our things, in our lockers!" Willowpaw said, and started walking away. "I'll see you at brunch Jaypaw! Have fun!" She called, as she walked to her locker.

I waved a goodbye, and went to find my locker. After searching for a little bit, I came to my locker. I put my backpack, in, and grabbed my binder. I walked the school, until I came to my classroom.

A seating chart was shown on the projector, and I curiously looked for my seat. I found out that I was in the back, next to a cat named Krestlepaw.

I walked over, and put my stuff down, next to a golden tom, who I assumed was Krestlepaw.

The golden tom, looked me up and down, as to asses me, and judge me. It felt weird, and also aggravating. I just wanted to tell this guy off.

The tom looked me dead in the eye, and started speaking. "I haven't seen you around here before. You new or something?" He questioned, with a slight growl.

I looked him dead in the eye. "Yeah, I'm new." That was all I could say. I didn't know what else to say to this judgmental Tom.

The Tom's judgmental face, suddenly turned happy, which was quite a surprise to me.

"Well in that case, I'm Krestlepaw!" Krestlepaw smiled, and put out his hand.

I shook his hand, with a sigh of relief. "I'm Jaypaw. I just moved here from Virginia." I told him. I was starting to warm up to this tom.

Krestlepaw laughed. "Well you're a long way from home! So, how are you liking California?" Krestlepaw asked, tilting his head.

I smiled. "So far, it's been nice. I only got here last night, so I haven't gotten to explore the area yet." I told him, sighed.

"Oh, in that case, want to hang out later?" Krestlepaw asked, surprising me.

I stuttered. "H-Hang out? Like, as friends?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard wrong.

Krestlepaw looked at me confused. "Like what else? You seem like a nice cat Jaypaw." I was overjoyed. For once I had some friends.

"Sure, but I'll have to check with my parents first." I told him, calming down.

Krestlepaw nodded. "Of course. What's your address, by the way?" I thought for a moment, not really remembering the new houses address, but it came to me eventually.

"I live on 67 Maple Street." I told him, and Krestlepaw wrote it down on his phone, keeping it concealed so the teacher wouldn't see.

Krestlepaw, then handed me his phone. "Type in your number, so I can text you" He instructed, and I gave him my number.

Krestlepaw smiled, and quickly put his phone away, as the teacher, walked to the front of the classroom. The bell rang, and the teacher turned off the projector, and started talking.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Sorreltail, and welcome to science class! First, I am going to go around the classroom, and when I come to you, you will introduce yourself, and tell the class something about you." Mrs. Sorreltail instructed.

She went around to each cat, and eventually she came to Krestlepaw, and I. Krestlepaw, was first to speak.

Krestlepaw cleared his throat. "Hello, as most of you know, my name is Krestlepaw. I know I look small, but one of my favorite things to do is play Lacrosse, and I can take any of you bigger cats on, especially you Mousepaw!" He said, pointing at a grey Tom, making the two, and rest of the class laugh.

Krestlepaw triumphantly sat down, signaling my turn to speak. I stood up, and spoke out, hiding how nervous I was. "Hello, my name is Jaypaw, and I just moved here last night from Virginia. I like to play video games, play guitar, and sing a little bit." I said, sitting down.

As soon as I sat down, a cat, who I now know as Splashpaw, spoke up. "Why don't you sing for us Jaypaw?" she asked, making me nervous.

"W-Well, only if it's okay with Mrs. Sorreltail" I said, stuttering, hoping that she'd say no.

Mrs. Sorreltail sighed, and her voice rung out above the pleading class. "Sorry, but we have to get through the rest of the students." She said, causing the class to sigh.

Mrs. Sorreltail got through the rest of the students, and started teaching the lesson. "Okay, this is just to see how much you all know before we start the school year." She said, and opened the science text book. "Can any of you tell me what the power house of the cell is?" She asked the class. "If you don't know, that's okay. Remember, this is just to see what you know at the start."

I looked around nervously, and put up my hand. "I think I know Mrs. Sorreltail." I said, hoping I didn't come off as a teacher's pet.

Mrs. Sorreltail nodded, for me to speak. "I'm pretty sure, it's the Mitochondria" I said, not really remembering.

Mrs. Sorreltail smiled. "That is correct Jaypaw. How did you know that?" She asked, and I looked around, everyone was staring at me.

"Well, in Virginia, they taught us this last year." I said, causing most of the class to roll their eyes. "But, I didn't learn what the rest of the class learned last year" I quickly added, making the cats who rolled their eyes, to smile. I guess they don't like it when people are better than them.

Mrs. Sorreltail nodded, and got back to asking questions. We were have way through the lesson, when Krestlepaw, nudged me on the shoulder. "Psst, Jaypaw. Can you hand me your scheduale?" He whispered, and I handed it to him.

After some time of looking it over, Krestlepaw handed it back, with a smile.

"We have all the same classes!" He exclaimed silently, handing back my scheduale.

As the time passed, the class finally ended. The bell rung, and I started packing up all of my things. I waited for Krestlepaw to finish packing up as well, and the two of us walked out of the classroom, on our way to the music room.

As we we're walking, Willowpaw, came up behind us, startling us.

Willowpaw laughed, and came up beside Krestlepaw. "How was your first class? And I see you met Jaypaw." She said to Krestlepaw.

Krestlepaw shrugged. "It was okay I guess, what did you think Jaypaw?" Krestlepaw asked me.

I shrugged as well, showing, that I agreed, and Krestlepaw nodded.

Willowpaw nodded. "My class was pretty good, nothing special happened." She said, and turned around. "I need to get to French class, I'll see you two at brunch!" She called, and walked to the French room.

We nodded, and came to the music room, and sat in some foldable chairs, set up in front of a white board.

I looked around, and noticed a familiar orange cat walking through the door. "Lionpaw, come sit over here!" I called to him, and Lionpaw, sat down beside me, putting his stuff, under his chair.

Krestlepaw, nudged me on the shoulder. "Do you know this guy, or something?" He asked, looking Lionpaw, up and down.

I looked at Lionpaw, and back to Krestlepaw. "This is my brother, Lionpaw." I said, and turned to Lionpaw. "Lionpaw, this is my friend Krestlepaw." I introduced.

Lionpaw nodded, and looked at Krestlepaw, with a slight chuckle. "You don't look like the musical type. You look like a girl, more than anything." Lionpaw, said, causing Krestlepaw to growl.

I was going to intervene, but I looked at Krestlepaw, and Lionpaw was right. Krestlepaw was small, lean, with curly, brown long hair that was just above his shoulder, and some of the hair swooping over his left eye. To add fuel to the flame, he had black eye liner, and was wearing black skinny jeans, and a purple basketball jersey.

Krestlepaw growled, and clenched his fist. "Keep talking shit, I dare you."

"Calm down Krestlepaw. We don't need you getting suspended, on the first day of school." I told Krestlepaw.

Krestlepaw ignored me. "Trying to tell me what I fucking look like! At least I don't look like you, with your Led Zeppelin shirt, and ripped pants? What are you? A Punk, who's trying to be a redneck?" Krestlepaw told Lionpaw, growling.

I sat between the two, in awe. Expecting Lionpaw to retaliate, he actually just looked at his feet.

"S-Sorry Krestlepaw. I didn't mean that." Lionpaw stuttered.

Krestlepaw nodded. "Just don't let it happen again, and sorry I was so harsh." Krestlepaw said, and put out his hand, and Lionpaw accepted, reluctantly.

I sat there, confused. _How could they go from fighting, to making immense, so quickly?_ I thought.

Before anything else could happen, the teacher came to the front of the room. "Hello class! As many of you already know, my name is Mrs. Brightheart, and I will be your choir teacher, for this school year!" Mrs. Brightheart said, enthusiastically.

I nudged Krestlepaw on the shoulder. "What happened to Mrs. Brighthearts eye?" I whispered, pointing, at the eye patch, the teacher wore.

"She was attacked by a wolf, when she was in some national park, a few years back." He explained silently, making me shiver.

"Now, students" Mrs. Brightheart went on "To see how good each of you are at singing, already, I will pair you up with a partner, at random. To come and sing a duet. Don't worry if you think you're not that good, everyone has room for improvement. Mrs. Brightheart said, taking out, pre-made sticks, with each of the student's names on it.

"Alright, Icepaw, and Toadpaw. Lionpaw, and Pebblepaw. Krestlepaw, and Hazelpaw…" Mrs. Brightheart went on, going through the rest of the class. She went through all of the cats, until she got to me, and an unfamiliar she cat. "And finally, Jaypaw, and Poppypaw" She finished.

Mrs. Brightheart stood to the side, and called up each duet, handing them verses of songs, to sing together.

The first duet, of Icepaw, and Toadpaw, were okay, as were the rest of the class. Finally, it was Lionpaw's turn.

Lionpaw walked to the front nervously, with his partner, and Mrs. Brightheart, handed him a piece of paper.

"You too will be singing, the chorus of 'Swords & Pens' by the story so far." Mrs. Brightheart instructed. "Sing whenever you're ready."

Lionpaw cleared his throat, looked at his partner, and nodded. (Just to be clear, Lionpaw has a soft, heartfelt, happy tone of voice when he sings, and Pebblepaw sings in a high, somewhat annoying voice.)

"Put yourself in my place for just one day"

"Watch all the colors in your spectrum, fade to grey"

"More aware, than ever, that I might never be calm again"

"And it shakes every bone"

"Trying to do the right thing, on my own"

"So I let the ink tell you how"

"I come to grips with all of this"

Lionpaw, and Pebblepaw finished. It took everyone a little bit to have it settle in, but soon enough, the whole class was on their feet, clapping.

"I don't like to play favorites, but that was the best one so far!" Mrs. Brightheart laughed, and turned, to me, and Poppypaw. "You too have quite a high score to beat" She laughed, and motioned us, to come to the front of the class.

We walked up nervously, not looking at each other, while we got handed the song.

"You too, will be singing this part, of 'boulevard of broken dreams' by Green Day. Mrs. Brightheart told us. "Start whenever you're ready"

We cleared our throats, and started singing. We must have done pretty well, because when we finished, about two other classes were standing by the door, clapping.

Mrs. Brightheart smiled, broadly. "That was amazing! You too, really have talent!" She exclaimed. For the last few minutes, Mrs. Brightheart went over, music notes, and finished, just before the bell rung.

As I was walking out, Lionpaw, and Krestlepaw, came up beside me. "Wow Jaypaw! You were really good!" Krestlepaw exclaimed.

"Almost as good as me!" Lionpaw laughed, hitting me on the shoulder.

I smiled. For once, it seemed like I was actually having a good school year. The day went on, I learned more things, and met new people. The day went bye, so quickly, and before I knew it, we were waiting for Mom, to pick us up.

Soon, a blue mini-van, pulled up to the school, and we got in, taking our respective seats.

Mom turned around, with a smile. "So, how was your first day at school kids?" Mom asked.

Lionpaw went first. "It was pretty good! I met some new people, and I think I secured, a good group of friends." He said happily.

"Oh, that reminds me" I chimed in quickly. "My friend Krestlepaw, was wondering if I could hang out later." I said, and mom's smile, turned into a frown.

"Don't you have homework, or something?" She asked, annoyed. I shook my head, from side, to side, cauding her to sigh.

"Jaypaw, I can't let you just 'hang out' with your friends" Mom said, making quotation marks, in the air. "You don't know what his family is like, you don't know his grades, and you don't know is he's dangerous" Mom said, frantically.

I frowned. "Relax. I'm sure he's fine. He's just a friend. Why are you getting so worked up? And why can't I just hang out?" I said annoyingly.

"That is enough Jaypaw! You will not hang out with your friend, and that's final! Do I make myself clear?" Mom yelled, causing us to swerve on the road, a little bit.

I sighed, reluctantly. "Yes Mom…"

"Isn't Krestlepaw, that kid who looks like a girl?" Hollypaw asked.

I laughed a bit. "He just has long hair…And wears black skinny jeans…And eyeliner…I guess you're right".

Mom scoffed. "I don't need you, being friends with a rebel, Jaypaw."

I was going to say something back, but my phone rang, before I could.

"Hello?" I answered.

" _Hey Jaypaw! It's me, Krestlepaw!"_ Krestlepaw said into the phone.

"YOU GAVE THAT KID YOUR NUMBER!" Mom yelled, making us put our hands over our ears.

" _Jaypaw? What was that?"_ Krestlepaw asked, worryingly.

"Nothing. This is a bad time. Why did you call?" I asked Krestlepaw.

" _Well, I was wondering if you got permission to hang out, but from I hear, I guess it's a no."_ Krestlepaw laughed.

"You got that right" I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow"

After a minute, or two, we came to the preschool, and picked up Alderkit, and Sparkkit.

The balls of energy, ran into the car, holding an assortment of craft projects, in their hands. Mom put them into their car seats, and we were on our way again.

We drove home, and got our stuff out of the car. As we walked to the door, a familiar she cat, got out of her car, and ran up to me.

"Nice work today in choir!" she said. "I can't wait to work with you again." She exclaimed, excitedly.

I was blushing on the inside, but I kept my cool on the outside. "Thanks. You did a good job too!" I said.

Poppypaw, then turned to Hollypaw. "You're coming to the beach with Cinderpaw, and I. Right?" She asked, hopefully.

It seems Hollypaw was going to respond, but Mom stepped in, before she could. "We will discuss this later, with your parents." She said, annoyingly.

"O-Okay. I'll see you later Hollypaw! Oh, and if you're wondering where Cinderpaw is. She's at a soccer game." Poppypaw said, and ran back to her house.

Hollypaw kept a smile on her face, until Poppypaw went back into her house. Then, she could get mad.

"Mom! Why do you have to embarrass me?" She whined, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I am not embarrassing you! I'm ju- wait a minute? Hollypaw, are you wearing a mini skirt!? You are in BIG trouble, young lady! You will stay I your room, until your father, and I, come up with a suitable punishment! Mom commanded, pointing to the door.

Hollypaw started crying, a little bit. "You never let me do anything!" She yelled, and ran up to her room.

I looked over at Lionpaw, and we both started laughing.

We didn't do much for the rest of the evening. I just played video games, with Lionpaw, and read a few books.

After a little while, a familiar cat walked into the house.

"I'm home!" Dad called to the family. We all came down from our rooms, and greeted our Dad.

Dad walked over to the living room, and his smile, quickly turned into an annoyed frown, when he saw Mom's angry face.

"What happened, and who was it." He asked, sitting down in a chair.

Mom stood up, crossing her arms. "Well, your oldest daughter, was, and still is, wearing a mini skirt!" She said angrily.

Dad sighed. "Kids, all of you go back to your rooms."

We all nodded, and went back to our rooms…Well, sort of.

Instantly Lionpaw whispered to me. "Want to go listen on the top of the stairs?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't see why not."

We waited by the banister, and after a few moments, this is what we heard.

"Alright, honey I don't think its right to get so mad at our daughter like that." Dad said, obviously making Mom mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't want our daughter dressing like that!" She yelled.

Dad sighed. "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that their getting older, and you're going to have to start letting them do more things." He said, angrily.

Mom seemed, as though she had enough. "Don't you care one bit? First Hollypaw is dressing like that, then she's going to stop listening to us, and then having sex with boys! Mom cried. "And don't even get me started on the boys! If we loosen our grip, they're going to start going out with girls, then start drinking, and then start vandalizing, and even get arrested! We have to be harsh, or so many bad things will happen!" She yelled, starting to cry.

Dad, also seemed that he had enough. "Don't you have any faith in our kids? They aren't bad! They can make good judgement! Can't you let them just grow up, and have fun?" He yelled back.

Mom sighed. "Not if that means my kids are going to be ruined! Just a few hours ago, Jaypaw was talking to a girl! Who may I add, was wearing a low crop shirt, and yoga pants!" Mom yelled, referring to Poppypaw. "That's just proof, that they are going to be ruined!" Mom was full on crying now, but Dad wasn't having any of it.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT OUR KIDS ARE GROWING UP, WE ARE DONE!" Dad screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mom stopped crying, and quieted down. "Okay, we'll do it your way. But if our kids end up down the wrong path, I will never forgive you." She meowed, coldly.

Dad nodded. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw, come down here!" He called to us.

We all slowly walked down the stairs, hoping everything would be okay.

"Sit down" Dad ordered, pointing to some chairs. We obeyed, and waited.

"Alright, first off, Hollypaw, I want you to stop wearing those mini-skirts. You cannot wear those, until you are sixteen. Do I make myself clear" He scolded, and Hollypaw nodded.

"Good. Now if there is anything you kids wanted to do with your friends?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well… My friend Krestlepaw wanted to know if I could hang out soon, but mom said no." I told him.

"Whenever you want to play with your friends, just tell one of us, and you can go, as long as you are in the neighborhood." Dad said, and we all nodded. It seemed reasonable.

"Oh, my friend Cinderpaw wanted to know if I wanted to come with her, and her sister Poppypaw to the beach, on Saturday.

Dad nodded. "We will have to talk to the parents, but I'm pretty sure you can go." Dad said. "Do you know where they live?" Dad asked, sitting down on the couch.

"They live right next to us" Hollypaw said, pointing.

"Great! Now Lionpaw, do you have anything?" Dad asked Lionpaw.

Lionpaw shook his head.

Dad put his hands together. "Well we're done with that, what do you all want to dinner?" Dad asked.

"I bought some chicken from the store this morning, we could cook that up." Mom offered. I guess she calmed down.

It seemed that Dad was going to agree, but the doorbell rang. He waked over, and outside, Poppypaw stood, with her parents.

"Hello, we're the Washington's, your neighbors!" The woman said, sticking out her hand. (I made up a random last names for each family, just bear with me XD)

"My name is Sorreltail, I teach Science at the middle school." She introduced herself. Then the man spoke up.

"And I'm Brackenfur. I'm a rescue swimmer for the coast guard." He stuck out his hand politely. Dad accepted, with a smile.

"I'm Brambleclaw. I'm the deputy of police. Dad introduced himself.

Brackenfur spoke up again. "We were wondering if you would all like to come over for dinner." He asked.

"Let me just check with my wife. He said, and quickly walked to the kitchen. "Hey honey, the neighbors want to know if we could come over for dinner." He said.

"Well, that means less work for me." Mom laughed. "Tell them we will be over in five minutes" Mom said, putting on a jacket.

Dad nodded, and went back to the front door. "We'll be over in five minutes!" He told them. The Washington's smiled, and walked away.

Dad ran back to the living room. "Alright, everyone wash up, and get ready. We're going to our neighbor's house for dinner!" He said, running upstairs.

I nodded, and went to my room. I threw on some deodorant, and came back down. Soon, a few minutes later, the rest of the family came down, and we we're ready to go.

When we walked outside, I looked at Lionpaw, and he was tugging his shirt, nervously.

 _Hm_ I thought _what could be going on with Lionpaw._

 **Well, there we go, chapter three done! Sorry it took so long, I had writers block for a while. Why could Lionpaw be so nervous? Maybe some LionxCinder? *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Just to clear up, before anyone says it. Honeypaw, will not be a sister to Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw. Why? It will play a role later in the story! Find out next time! Remember, your feedback is very much appreciated, so please review!**


End file.
